It's Not To Late
by xDreamRealityx
Summary: Sonny sings her song on So Random and a certain blond is watching. Will there be Channy? you just have to find out and read. I know this summery sucks, but please read it. READ AND REVIEW!


**I don't own S.W.A.C. or the song.**

**Sonny's POV**

Another wonderful yet tiring day of rehearsals. I feel so exhausted that I might collapse on Tawni's couch if I don't go home any second.

"So Sonny , whatcha doing tonight?" asked Tawni.

"Going home..I'm so tired why'd you ask" I said and yawned.

"Oh nothing just wanted to break the silence well bye Sonny and can't wait for your singing performance this tomorrow!" said Tawni. Before I could respond a thanks and bye, she was gone leaving me all alone in Tawni's and mine dressing room. I was about to leave and go when the three name jerk-throb opened my door.

"Hey Sonn-ay whatcha doing?" said Chad.

"What are you doing here?" I said not really caring.

"Got bored was about to go home and thought maybe pass by here and annoy you " said Chad. I can't take it anymore I have to go to sleep

"Well I'm about to go home and I'm like really tired so can you just leave so I can leave and we can talk tomorrow so you can annoy me more" I said yawning.

"Really Sonny Really?" said Chad. I was really getting annoyed now.

"Yes really" I said half yelling.

"No need to yell shesh.. so I heard that your gonna sing this tomorrow on So Random. I never knew you could sing?"said Chad. Never new he heard.

"Yes yes I am now can I go I'm like really sleepy."I said yawning again.

"Sure... you need a lift?" Wow. Now he cared what happened to Chad.

"Who are you and what did you do to Chad?" I said acting all nervouse and scared yet smiling back.

"Ha ha very funny... I have my moments." He said with a smirck.

"Okay..That would be nice.. but wait what about my car? I drove to work." I said yawning for the third time. I really am getting tired.

"Oh I'll just give you a ride to work tomorrow then.. if it's alright with you?"said Chad.

"Okay...I'm to tired to drive anyways." I said and we left. All I remember was sitting in Chad's car and I drifted to sleep.

**Chad's POV**

As I drove towards Sonny's house, I heard a small sound of snoring. I then look to my right and see Sonny fast asleep. She looked to cute sleeping, she looks so inoccent and...get it together Cooper. Girls fall for you not you falling for girls. '_But she's not just any girl Chad. She's ..Sonnny' _Shut up concience. '_whatever you say but you can't deny that you like her.'_ Okay fine I like her so..It's not like she likes me too.

As I get to Sonny's apartment. Sonny is still sound asleep. I decided to wake her up so I shake her jently.

"I'm not snoring" Yelled Sonny.

"We're here Sonny" I said chuckling.

"Oh thanks Chad. Oh yeah and pick me up at 8 am. Don't forget kay" She said. Who was she my mother? But I let is slip since you know, I like her. I just can't resist to say no.

"Yes mother" I said sarcastically. And with that she walks towards the elevator to her apartment.

**_The next day_**

I drove to Sonny's house at exactly 7:55 A.M. I walked to Sonny's appartment right on time. I knocked and waited for the door to the door opened,there appeared a beautiful Sonny in yellow dress with a black belt on her stomack area with a white sweater with black high heals.

"Wow..you look..great" I said trying not to drool.

"You too now lets go. I need to rehearse in like an hour and I haven't eaten breakfast yet so lets go." She said rushing out the door.

"Okay " I said sarcastically. The rest of the drive to work was quiet so I broke the silence by playing the radio. The song playing in the radio was 'Here we go Again' by Demi Lovato**.( A.N. I honestly don't think that Here We Go Again is played in the radio ever..so let pretend it did)** I then started hearing Sonny humming the song.

"You know you can sing it right. I wouldn't mind hearing you sing." I said nicely. God what is this girl doing to me.

"No it's fine ..hey can we stop by starbucks for coffee. I really need one right now getting pretty hungry." said Sonny. I then heard grumbling.

"Well I can't say no to that. Where's your mom, I thought she cooks breakfast for you?" I said. Driving to starbucks.

"She went back to Wisconsin to visit my brother who's in college. She also wanted to go back to talk with old friends of hers so yea." She said as we got out of the car going inside the coffee shop.

We finally arrive at Condor Studio and went our seperate ways.

**Sonny's POV**

I go in the prop house to see Nico and Grady playing with their video game, Zora up in the vents, and Tawni well looking for pictures of her in Tween Weekly. As I went in, Marshal came in behind me .

"Guys ready to rehears?" He said happy and excited.

"Yup" which we all said and left to go to the stage.

"Okay Sonny your going to sing your song..uh what was it again?" asked Marshal.

"It's not to Late."I said.

"Right okay now practice with the band." Said Marshal. With that I gave the guys the song and we practiced all morning. When lunch came, I finally rested my voice and ate well...nothing really. We just waited for the pizza we ordered. I have got to start bring food from home for lunch. We were all headed to the prop house when Chad blocked me while my cast walked away towards the prop house. As much as I show that I am mad at Chad, I really like him. There are just times where he is CDC and when he's just...Chad.

"Hey Munroe, where you heading?" He asked

"Oh just going to the prop house to eat some pizza. The food here is horrible." I said with a disgusted face.

"Yeah that is if you are us the number one tween show." He said showing off.

"Yeah well we are the second best tween show which will be the number one tween show some day" I said trying to scare him.

"Yeah, in your dreams Munroe."

"Why don't you just go to your cast mates and eat your '_preciouse_' stakes"

"Fine I will"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Are we good?"

"Oh were so good!" I said and stormed of to the prop house. I didn't feel that much hungry anymore so I just went to my dressing room and just practiced singing the song for tonights was until Marshall called all of us to rehearse.

"Hey Sonny, ready to sing your song one last time before you perform it in about 5 hours or so?" asked Marshall

"Sure, I'm ready" I sang it infront of Marshall and my cast. They all enjoyed it and we all went to the prop house to get ready for our show. We were all memorizing and practicing.

It's already time to perform so I dressed up and was about to leave when Chad came and blocked me.

"Hey Munroe getting ready for the show?"

"Yeah...so can you move that way I can go and do my thing"

"Oh yeah sure..." He moved to the side "By the way...goodluck"

As I heard that I ran to the So Random stage and sang.

_Ohh  
_  
_Here I am_  
_Feels like the walls are closing in_  
_Once again_  
_It's time to face it and be strong_

_I wanna do the right thing now_  
_I know it's up to me somehow_  
_I've lost my way_

_If I could take it all back, I would now_  
_I never meant to let you all down_  
_And now I've got to try_  
_To turn it all around_  
_And figure out how to fix this_  
_I know there's a way, so I promise_  
_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made_  
_Maybe it's not too late_  
_Maybe it's not too late, oh_

_So I'll take a stand_  
_Even though it's complicated_  
_If I can, I wanna change the way I've made it_

_I wanna do the right thing now_  
_I know it's up to me somehow_  
_I'll find my way_

_If I could take it all back, I would now_  
_I never meant to let you all down_  
_And now I've got to try_  
_To turn it all around_  
_And figure out how to fix this_  
_I know there's a way, so I promise_  
_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made_  
_Maybe it's not too late_

_I'm gonna find the strength to be_  
_The one that holds it all together_  
_Show you that I'm sorry_  
_But I know that we can make it better_

_If I could take it all back, I would now_  
_I never meant to let you all down_  
_And now I've got to try_  
_To turn it all around_  
_And figure out how to fix this_  
_I know there's a way, so I promise_  
_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made_  
_(Mess I made)_  
_Maybe it's not too late_

_I never meant to let you all down_  
_Now I've got to try_  
_To turn it all around_  
_And figure out how to fix this_  
_I know there's a way, so I promise_  
_(Promise)_  
_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made_  
_Maybe it's not too late_  
_Maybe it's not too late_

When I was done, I ran back stage and saw Tawni,Nico,Grady,Zora,Marshall and Chad.

"That was great Sonny" Said my Cast and Marshall.

"Thanks guys. I wouldn't have done it with out you encouraging me too." With that they all left getting ready for the sketches to perform. It left me and Chad standing there.

"That was great Sonny! I knew you would do well."

"Thanks Chad. Glad you could see me sing..wait you watched me sing which means that you watched So Random"

"Yeah I did. It wasn't the first time I watched you perform ya know."

"Wait so you watch So Random secretly and then make fun of us for making people laugh and call us amatures because were not real actors?" I asked all at once.

"Yes and no. I think?" He said all confused. "What I mean is that I only watched it to see you because I-I l-likke you" Did he just say what I thought he said. OH MY GOD! CHAD DYLAN COPPER LIKES ME? I can't believe it.

"Really Chad?"

"Yes. And I understand if you don-" I cut him of.

"Because I like you too." He looked at me with happiness and excitment in his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes really... now why don't you and I talk in my dressing room. I'm done for the night anyways"

"Okay" As we got to my dressing room, we talked and talked about our life to get to know each other.

"So who was the song about?" He asked out of the blue.

"Oh..well the song was about my family. It all started when my dad got in to an accident. My mom,brother and I would cry for hours. My brother tried to make us feel happy by making us laugh and forget about it. I would always think that what happened didn't really happen. I would always think that it was by fault at times but then my brother would tell me that it wasn't my fault. So that's how the song was created. Sometimes it's about me making mistakes and sometimes it's about...us"

**Chad's POV**

I listened to Sonny as she tells the story. I felt sorry for her and that was until she said that it would sometimes be about her and I.

"How does it come out about us" I asked confused.

"Well sometimes I would get mad at you and then I would try to regret it by doing something nice to you but then you get back at me and the cycle just goes on..but I don't have to worry about that now right?"

"Yup. Well I'm sorry about your father..It's getting pretty late you wanna go home?" I asked yawning.

"Sure, I'm driving home now since I left my car here."

"Oh yeah..go ahead I'll follow behind you"I said getting up heading to the door.

"Wait...why are you going to follow me?"

"I just want to know that you got home safe plus..who's going to stay with you when you're all alone at your house?"

"Oh you don't have to yo-" I cut her off.

"I want to. Plus what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't stay with my wonderful girlfriend when she's all alone in her apartment"

"Fine... I'll tell my mom you're staying over and work it all out."

"Okay...can't wait" with that I left to get my stuff and headed out to my car to see Sonny in her car ready to go.

_That was how Sonny and Chad became the most happiest couple. They soon got married 5 years later. They we're still going strong and they lived happily ever after._

_**Hey guys..I know this story sucks bad. I really wanted to spend time on it but I know this story wouldn't be up until November especially with school about to start. So tell me what you guys think about this please please please review..REVIEW REVIEW! I also posted 'Can I Have This Dance' too so read it and review. Thanks. bye! =) **_


End file.
